1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hearing aids. The invention further relates to methods of applying hearing aids. The invention more specifically concerns a system for recording and playing sound messages to be applied for sound messages in a hearing aid. The invention also relates to a method for recording and playing sound messages.
Hearing aids comprise a number of different parameters which are adjusted by an audiologist, or the hearing aid fitter, to the needs of the individual hearing aid user before the hearing aid user starts using the hearing aid. This adjustment is based on a measured audiogram for the hearing aid user. The audiogram provides information on the hearing loss in specific frequency ranges. The parameters are on one hand a number of basic parameters for adapting the hearing aid to the specific hearing loss of the hearing aid user, e.g. the amplification in different frequency bands and the compression. On the other hand more complex features may need adjustment or may be activated or deactivated, e.g. the feedback cancellation, the directional characteristic, transposing higher frequencies to a lower frequency range, noise reduction functions, choice of input source etc. These parameters are often adjusted to different types of listening situations relevant to the individual hearing aid user.
2. The Prior Art
Typically a number of programs are defined for a hearing aid. These programs comprise preselected settings of all parameters in order to optimize the listening situation in specific sound environments. These programs are set up in order to improve the listening situation in different situations, e.g. car driving, listening to music, meeting etc. The hearing aid user can then select the appropriate program in a given sound environment. The hearing aid may also be provided with features for automatic program selection, as described in WO-A1-2007/045253, based on an analysis of the sound environment. Such automatic program selection may have been adapted to the needs of the hearing aid user during fitting of the hearing aid. Also, the hearing aid user will have the possibility of overruling such a selection.
It is known in the art to apply a remote control for adjusting different parameters or for selecting between the possible programs in the hearing aid. It is a wish to keep the remote control as simple and small as possible. In order for the user to be certain to have selected the program wanted for a specific listening situation, some feedback confirming the selected program or status is important. Also feedback on the status of other parameters or conditions of the hearing aid is necessary. This could be service announcements, such as battery status, the volume setting, confirmation on user selections or changes, input sources e.g. microphone, telecoil or streaming of music.
Such feedback might be given as a characteristic sound through the receiver in the hearing aid. This is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,150. A problem is, however, that the need for different sound information given through the receiver is increasing with the increasing number of features in modern hearing aids. Therefore, the need for different sound messages may easily be in the range 20-30 or more.
EP-A1-1841284 discloses a hearing aid where the user may record individualized messages.
A system for language translation by application of a hearing aid is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,157,727, where processing of recorded speech is also described.
The problem is that the sound messages preferably should be relatively short in order not to take up too much memory capacity in the hearing aid, and also in order not to disturb the hearing of the hearing aid user more than necessary since a sound message will interfere with e.g. speaking in the surroundings which the user may want to hear. Therefore, it will often be a problem for the hearing aid user to remember the meaning of a number of different sound messages, especially if the hearing aid user is an elder person with some degree of reduced memory capability.
When the hearing aid user records a number of sound messages another problem is that these messages will end up being very inhomogeneous concerning quality, length and loudness.